


Long Time Coming

by RoryOmore



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Curses, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryOmore/pseuds/RoryOmore
Summary: Four hundred years is a long time to wait for a wizard, or a even a man for that matter. The wicked sisters of Oz have been waiting with growing frustration for the return of The Wizard who will release them from their vows of chastity.  But will he ever come?  Will they?  And what of the soldier of fortune who has dropped from the skies, might he prove of service in these desperate times?





	1. Culane

I sat in the dusty library of Rory O'More's ruined castle, Nevermoor, with books strewn about the desks and several large candles burning. Soft summer air wafted through the large open windows of the tower.

“Who are you?” she asked softly.

I had been aware of her presence for some time, had heard her quiet footfall on the stairs, and suspected that she was standing in the deep shadow of the doorway watching me. I calmly turned towards her and smiled. “I am Culane of Tara. Who are you?”

“I am Theodora, daughter of Theodosius, Witch of the East. This is my castle.” Her voice vibrated with excitement and fear.

I stood up smoothly, not wanting to spook her, and sketched a bow. “At your service ma'am.”

She took a couple of steps into the room, into the center of the candlelight, but I still couldn't see her face, lost as it was in the shadow of her very widely brimmed hat. “Are you a wizard?” she asked breathlessly.

“No ma'am, just a soldier of fortune, although I do have considerable training in the Alchemist's arts.”

“Oh,” she said, quite disappointed. “Then what are you?”

“I'm a man,” I said smiling again.

“All of mankind is dead,” she replied flatly.

“In Oz,” I replied. “Killed off by the Magi, I gather from reading poor Rory's journal. Should I be afraid?”

“Where did you come from? Are there more of you?” It was she who sounded afraid, a little guilty perhaps over the ancient genocide.

“No, I am quite alone and I mean you no harm Theodora, Witch of the East. Please come in and sit down. It is a soft night and we have much to discuss.”

After only a moment's hesitation she came and sat across the table from me. She smelled delightfully of blooming night flowers. “I am from Eire, an Island like Oz, but very, very far away,” I explained congenially. “My airship drifted, and after many days of high winds came down in the courtyard of this castle.'

“You can make a ship fly through the air?”

“In most weather,” I replied wryly.

“You speak my language.”

“It is a form of Meridian which I know well; a soldier of fortune must travel, so it helps to be good at languages.”

“What is this alchemy that you spoke of?” her voice was soft and gently accented.

“Ah, you don't know of it here? It is the mastery of the elements, formulas, potions, that sort of thing.”

“So you are like a wizard,” she said thoughtfully.

“Would you kindly take your hat off so I can see who I am looking at,” I asked gently instead of a reply.

“You’re very forward, sir. A Witch of Oz does not take orders from anyone, least of all strange, untidy men who fall from the sky,” she replied, not loudly, but firmly.

“I beg your pardon madam, the fall must have rattled my untidy head. I only wished to see if your face could match the loveliness of your voice,” I replied smoothly. “Let me at least bring the light closer so that we may see each other better, it will be more….. polite that way.”

“That will be permitted,” she replied with a bit of a haughty huff that she didn’t quite pull off. She was excited and interested, there was no question of that, and she was not completely comfortable with regal behavior.

I moved one of the large candles so that it was almost between us, “Ah,” I said, putting a bit of awed appreciation into my slow cadence, even though in the flickering light I could hardly see her any better than before; “One of the beautiful witches.” 

She lowered her eyes; “All witches are beautiful, and I am the least of my sisters.”

“I don't believe that,” I exclaimed. “No one could be more beautiful than you.”

It was too shadowy to see if she blushed, but I heard a soft sigh escape her lips. She was about to speak, when a ferocious roar from outside the window interrupted her. She jumped up and retreated to the doorway, “Come quickly!” she hissed.

I followed, but then held her at the door, standing between her and the window where the terrible howling was now accompanied by the sound of claws scraping on stone, and the flapping of large leathery wings. “What is it?” I asked.

“Barga, a flying baboon.”

“Nice.”

It filled the large window arch, howling, red eyes glowing in the dark, powerful jaws slobbering over huge, sharp yellow teeth. “Is it wild, or some kind of war animal like an attack dog?”

“It can be either,” she replied, “this one has no uniform or collar, so it must be wild. Watch out, it’s going to attack!”

Indeed it had begun to charge; “I can handle it,” I said as I drew the long barreled pistol from the holster on my leg.

“They are very strong,” she warned anxiously pressing tightly against my back.

“Then I'll give him both barrels,” I replied with studied casualness, and did so, right between the eyes. It fell to the ground in a skidding rush and came to rest almost at our feet. I broke open my pistol letting the empty shell casing fly, and swiftly reloaded as I stepped forward through the gun smoke to stand over its stinking, twitching body.

“Is it dead?” she asked. She had followed me, keeping a hold on my left arm, I could feel her hot breath on my neck. She jumped when I emptied both barrels into its skull for good measure.

“Now, yes,” I replied shifting my foot a little to avoid the spreading pool of blood.

“Come,” she said tugging at me; “let’s get away from this place.”


	2. Theodora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodora is enthralled by the first man she has ever met and quickly reveals her deepest feelings.

Nevermoor Castle was part of my small domain, but since I seldom visited any of the depressing ruins of the long dead race of men, I was not familiar with its maze of rooms and stairwells; Culane was though, and quickly led me to a large interior hall. He lit a small fire in the big hearth, more for cheer than warmth, and pulled up a cozy armchair in front of it in which we both huddled with our thighs and flanks pressed together. It seemed so natural to do so after the danger we had face together, and my hat was still firmly on my head which served to keep a fair distance between our faces. Of course I should have been more wary of him, a man, but I sensed no danger in him, and wanted to keep him close, what harm could there be in that? 

The smell of him was intoxicating, a male smell I had never known before; although it reminded me a little of stallions I had ridden. His face, up close, and his strong body were very pleasing to my eyes, which drank him in. My heart still pounded from the night's events. I was not afraid of him anymore, but I had many questions, and so did he.

“Are there a lot of witches in Oz?” he asked.

“Only four, I and my three sisters.”

“North, South, East and West?”

“Yes, Galinda, Dormadora, me and Evanora.”

“And how do you get along with your sisters?” the rogue asked, he must have known that it would loosen my tongue more than any other subject.

“We are not friends,” I replied, instantly warming to the subject. “Actually we’re only half-sisters, the daughters of Theodosius the last High Wizard of Oz, each of us from a different mother. I despise Dormadora; she is powerful, devious, and unnaturally wicked. She stole the East from me just after our father died. She said that she was just going to care for it until I was old enough, but she kept it, and gave me this little sliver of land that she took from Galinda. She calls herself Queen of Oz, but there is no Queen of Oz, there cannot be one without a High Wizard to be king.” 

“Evenora has taken me in, but I know it’s just to use me against the others. She doesn’t love me like she says she does; all she loves is gold and treasure. Galinda is cold and distant and shows no interest in anyone but herself and her precious beauty.” I had been speaking bitterly towards the fire, but now I looked up at his strange, masculine face, a man’s face, all deep shadows and ruddy planes caused by the firelight flickering over his chiseled features. Was there any sympathy there for me? He looked at me with a gentle smile that made my insides go watery.

“Now will you remove your hat madam, if I may be so bold, it is very inconvenient in this small space,” he said gently, in his courtly, slightly mocking way.

I was shy, as was to be expected of an ugly duckling in a brood of swans, but I was wickedly proud of my hair which was much longer, thicker and fuller than anything my sisters possessed. It was my sole weapon in the battle for the hand of The Wizard when he finally came, and I had practiced this moment, the grand unveiling, so to speak, in anticipation of making a striking first impression on him. Now I shamelessly trotted it out for this stranger, coyly removing my intentionally broad hat, taking it by the crown, in front of my face, at first covering it completely, so that I would dramatically, reveal my face such as it was, looking up at him with wide eyes which I then lowered demurely while slipping the pin from the pile of hair to the left side of my face and letting it drop of its own weight in a full, dark wave that covered half of my face to distract him from its mediocrity. 

I didn’t have to pretend a look of breathlessness; my heart was fluttering dangerously, and all for the approval of a mere man. I saw appreciation, wonder even, shining in his eyes, and a genuine smile of pleasure soften the worn granite of his face, but far from stilling my heart, his apparent appreciation made it beat even faster, and I became lost in his eyes and let the hat fall thoughtlessly from my fingers to the dusty floor.

“Ahhh, much better,” he said; “what magnificent hair! I cannot believe that there is a witch in Oz or any other land more beautiful than you Theodora,” he said in a confident, husky voice. “I’ll bet my life on it.”

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I would have been foolishly overcome had our eyes remained engaged, but he put one of his strong arms around me, creaking with the sound of leather, and pulled me to his chest so that I could rest my head there and stare into the fire.

I know nothing of the ages of men, but I felt that he was older than my three hundred years. He was so relaxed here in this desolate and dangerous place that I felt he was Rory O’More himself, returned from the past. I forgot that Rory O’More had been cruel to witches, or at least that was what I had been told. 

“Tell me more about your awful sisters,” he prompted giving me a gentle squeeze.

“Evanora is strict with me, she is temperamental and I fear her foul moods,” I said with a sigh. He didn’t speak, so I went on; “I am the youngest and the least of my sisters; Galinda is the most beautiful, Dormadora the most intelligent, Evenora the richest. I have the least land, the least power, the least beauty, and I am the least loved.” I said bitterly.

He turned again to face me and this time drew me closer to his chest. “That cannot be so, I’m sure,” he said. Of course I had never been embraced by a man, as they were all dead before I was born, or by any male of any kind for that matter. It felt marvelously good. Warm, comforting, and exciting in an oddly stirring way; it was akin to, but not the same as Galinda’s embrace, or Evenora’s.

“It is true,” I pouted shifting my restless bum against the worn cushion. I had inklings of what unnatural things my naughty body wanted, but I could scarcely acknowledge them even to myself.

“Never, never,” he replied softly stroking my hair which sent incredible shivers through me. “What sort of powers do these sisters of yours possess that makes them so great?”

“They all have the art of seeing afar in the present, also into the past, and sometimes even into the future. Evenora has her Crystal ball, Galinda her mirror, and Dormadora a still fountain. I had a crystal ball too, a small one that you could hold in your hand, but Dormadora took that away from me too.”

“I am coming to dislike this Dormadora very much,” he said and it gave me a powerful thrill to hear it.

“Evenora can shoot bolts of lightning at will that can stun or kill. She can fly at will. Galinda and Dormadora have great skill with potions and spells that they can use for many purposes; Galinda can fly inside great bubbles, Dormadora rides a gnarly staff. They have power of will over the minds of munchkins, manchkins and barga.”

“But surely you have some powers too,” he said.

I made a belittling shrug and burrowed deeper into his chest. “I know some charms, mostly of healing and for making crops grow, but I cannot fly at will; sometimes I can soar and glide if the wind is right and I launch myself from a great height.”

“I sense that there is more power in you than that. You have the blood of the same powerful father, do you not?” he said. 

His gentle attention and encouragement was making my breasts swell and my nipples knot up almost painfully; I moved restlessly against him, not really knowing what I meant by it. My hand, of its own will slipped inside his jacket, and then inside his silken blouse and stroked the fine hair on his chest. I went on speaking, wanting to hold his attention, wanting him to be interested in me, to champion me.

“They are older than me, and have had far more training. Yes, I feel I have power, but it frightens me because I don't know how to control it and make it do what I want it to do.”

“Such as?”

I hesitated feeling embarrassed somehow.

He ran his rough fingers from the scalp of my forehead and down the fall of my hair across to my shoulders, cupping it, tugging it ever so gently, and hefting it a little as if judging its weight and quality. It gave me shivers from the crown of my head to my awakened quim. “You can tell me,” he said reassuringly; “In my travels I have known many witches of many sorts.”

This should have been a surprise to me, but I was so intensely concerned with my own troubles that I scarcely heard what he said, merely the gentle encouraging sound of his voice.

“When I am angry fire bursts from my fingertips and I can hurl it, so that it makes things explode and burn, but I cannot call it at will, or scarcely contain it when it does come,” I confessed. How strange to have someone to talk to who didn’t already know everything about me, it gave me a heartening sense of ……individuality, of uniqueness that I had never known.

“Just angry, what about when you’re afraid, like when the barga attacked, or when your sisters threaten you?”

“No, that’s the worst. When I am afraid I grow stone cold, and to make fire I have to be hot! The…. the spark of the fire comes from . . . from, well…, down there inside me.” A fire of some sort was building there now, I couldn’t ignore it, but with a man?

“Ahh, I see,” he said in a very comforting and understanding tone; “I have come across this before and I know exactly how to help you.”

“You do?” I straightened up in surprise keeping my hand on his chest for balance.

“Absolutely.”

This was incredible; “Will you show me?” I asked, nearly panting in his face.

“Show you, I will teach you, sweet Theodora!” he chuckled and gave me a little peck on the nose. “Of course it will take time and practice to master, but I know the secret, and I can teach it to you.”

“Will you really? You must! Oh please, please do,” I said crawling up on his lap so that I could look close into his eyes hoping to charm him, wanting desperately to have him as my own special friend. If I could gain control of my power I would at last be equal to my sisters. “I will find some way to pay you, I promise,” I said and was surprised at how my voice now came from deep in my throat. I admit that it was an enticing thought, being in his debt, a naughty thought, for what could I possibly have that would interest a creature such as him?

“You don't have to pay me,” he said. “But if you are going to learn, you must trust me and do everything I tell you. You have to want to learn and be dedicated to your lessons,” he said fixing me with a stern look.

“I will, I will, I promise,” the words came tumbling out of me and I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my aching breasts against him. I could barely contain my excitement, “In this you will be my master, for I think that there is more than a little wizard in you after all,” I cried.

“Well they do say that the first wizards were men,” he replied, and gave my neck a brief, hot little kiss.


	3. Cruel Spells and Ancient Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Culane attempts to teach Theodora the secret of controlling her powers he learns of her vow of chastity and spell of sexual frustration.

“The secret to controlling your power is to connect your conscious thoughts to your physical passion. To do this you must faithfully practice triggering your passion and then controlling it with your willpower, seeing it as contained balls of fire and then, channeling it to your fingertips to be hurled by your intentional command,” I said. She had been eager to get started so I had begun the first lesson straight away. “Come stand beside me.”

She practically bounded out of the chair, a lithe little vixen whose skin-tight leather pants revealed a high, tight, little ass, shapely legs, a flat stomach and slightly flared hips. She was small, but not petite; she seemed supple, the kind of lover that would bend and not break under a strong hand. 

“But how do I trigger my passion, I can't just make myself angry at will?” She asked. In her high-heeled, knee length boots the crown of her head came to just below my chin, so she had to look up. Her eyes in the dim firelight were immense and dark. 

Earlier, she had, after some coaxing, taken off her enormous, annoying hat, doing it with a surprising charm and drama. Her face when revealed had been all that I could have hoped for; with her big, serious, sad eyes fixed on mine. She had olive skin, full, shapely red lips, and the slightest overbite that revealed the tips of perfect white teeth. Lowering her eyes she had slipped a pin from the pile of hair to the left side of her face and let it drop of its own weight in a full, dark, wave that covered half of her beautiful face. There was a charming innocence and tentativeness about her, but her eyes, and the movement of her head hinted at a restrained, underlying voluptuousness.

“Anger is not the only source of your passion,” I replied. “Take off your jacket, make yourself comfortable.”

She pushed her breasts foreword as she slipped the jacket off of her shoulders pausing slightly to stand with her arms at her sides and a little behind as she worked it further down, in the process adopting the pose of a prisoner with her hands bound behind her. “Ah, what instincts you betray,” I thought. Her body was as marvelous from the waist up as is was from the waist down; her blouse of snow-white linen was tucked into her tight pants, it had a deep v at the neck, and even though it was quite loose in design it could not hide the curves of her pert breasts that appeared large on her small frame. She tossed the jacket onto the chair which set her loosely held breasts rippling. 

“What wonderful hair you have Theodora,” I said, not wanting to be too direct with my compliments. “Come, I need to warm you up,” I opened my arms and she came to me without hesitation, and I embraced her, then I bent down and kissed her full, soft, lips. I can only surmise that Evenora had taught her a thing or two in this department for her kiss was neither tentative nor inexperienced, her tongue eagerly in play. I traced the delicate upsweep of her top lip, and couldn’t resist chewing gently on her plumper bottom one. She went at it pretty good, meeting me with hungry passion, hugging the back of my neck while I stroked her hair.  
“Very nice,” I said when we broke. “As I hoped, you have the necessary heat. You are going to do very well indeed lovely Theodora.”

“I can feel the power in you Culane,” she replied earnestly and reached for me again. As we kissed I undid the single button of her blouse, and then bent down and kissed her neck. Her swollen, perfectly rounded breasts were held firmly in place by some sort of thin, tight, chemise through which her dark nipples thrust. I maneuvered her a few steps so that she was backed up against the heavy armchair. 

“Now concentrate on the heat,” I said and moved a little to the side so that with my left hand on the back of her neck, my right could undo the metal buttons on the front of her leather pants. 

“Oh, that,” she breathed sounding slightly surprised, but excited.

“Yes, concentrate,” I said as I slid my hand down inside her pants and under her drawers.

‘Ahhhh, oh my,” she made a little squeal and flinched as if she had taken an electric shock. She giggled, “I’m so sensitive there,” she whispered in wonder and stuck the tip of her little tongue into my ear. 

She sucked her lower belly back from my fingers and thrust out her pelvis; offering her bush. I brushed her sleek pelt and she remained steady so I edged towards her clit. She gave out a low moan. This would not be totally new to her, but it would be her first time she had felt a strong male hand on her private parts. She was very compliant, very willing. Her pants were like a second skin and I couldn’t budge them so I withdrew my hand, and when I heard her little sigh of protest I said, “You will have to take those off so we can do this properly.”

She started to yank at the waist of her pants, stopped and leaned against me, overcome with giddy laughter; “My boots!” she exclaimed; “You’ll have to help me get them off.”

“At your service, Madame,” I replied laughing as well as I picked her up by her slight waist and set her down on the broad arm of the chair. At that height I didn’t have to bend over so much as I worked the supple, finely crafted boots off of her feet. She had little black ankle socks that I slipped off as well, tickling the bottom of her tiny, naked feet one at a time.

When I had tugged the second, pointy toed, high-heeled boot off, she slid down onto the chair and thrust her hips up boldly towards me. She seemed almost drunk with delight; “Why don’t you take the pants as well Culane?” she asked with a wanton grin.

I grabbed her by the ankles and hauled her, squealing, right off the chair so that she bumped down onto the dusty carpet on her ass. “Don’t think you can take advantage of an old man, you lazy little witch,” I laughed. “Up, up you get, and do as you’re told.”

“You are a cruel teacher,” she said with a mock pout as she struggled to her feet, grabbing at me for support, one hand conveniently on my swollen shaft, the other on my butt.

I sat back in the chair and watched with delight as she wriggled and squirmed, and slowly worked her way out of her pants. I had already taken off my jacket and now I pulled my shirt over my head, and when it popped out she was standing there bare-assed before me, her blouse hanging open down to just below her navel, and her hands over her crotch. 

After what we had just been through it seemed an oddly demure gesture, but one that invited mischief. “Ah, you’re hiding something from me Theodora, what do call that precious thing behind your hand,” I asked.

She hesitated, I couldn’t see it, but I could actually feel her blush; of course it was not something she had ever discussed with a man before. “Surely you talk about it with your sisters, it must have a name,” I prompted gently in a humorous tone. 

“Galinda calls it her magic carpet, hers is like a mat of fine spun cloth of gold,” she replied. I nodded and murmured in an encouraging way. “Dormadora calls it a rat; Evenora calls it her otter, and truly it is black, short trimmed, and always sleek and wet whenever I have encountered it,” she went on with growing confidence.

“What a charming way to get to know your sisters,” I said.

She giggled, took a step forward and removed her hands for a second before covering up again; “This is my bush,” she said boldly, “it is dark, tangled and unruly like my heart.”

I chuckled deeply at that; she was just out of reach now, close enough for me to see that she still trembled a little.

“And what do you call the thing nestled within your bush?”

She paused, wet her lips and lowered her eyes towards mine; she was playing along now. “Galinda calls it her bum, which is silly because it’s not her bum,” she replied with mock concern.

“What does she call her bum then?” I asked.

“Her bottom.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Dormadora calls it a cunt, she calls everyone’s a cunt, in fact she calls us cunts too; It is one of her favorite words,” Her eyes flashed at me as she spoke the hard, naughty words.

“She sounds like a very crude witch,” I said.

“Evanora, oh, Evanora calls it a honey pot,” she giggled.

“Ummmmmm,” I commented in my scholarly way; “and you?”

She smiled and took a half step closer; “I call mine a quim,” she said scissoring her legs a little back and forth, grinding her quim, but keeping it covered.

“Ahhhh,” I replied with approval; “an ancient word, cute rather than crude, a little ambiguous, but friendly, tasty even, like something that would be sweet and luscious on the tongue.”

She laughed spontaneously and clapped her hands, became aware that she had left herself exposed, and then just let her arms fall naturally to her sides.

“Quim it shall be then,” I declared and leaned forward so that my fingertips could just reach her hips and gently urge her forward. “The mighty quim it is indeed,” I spread my legs and drew her in further until her flat belly was now at my lips. “It is the well spring of you power Theodora, the key to your control.” I blew on her belly and watched the shivers ripple through her. “So you mustn’t hide it from me, in fact it will be very much the center of my attentions,” I gave her impressive bush the gentlest of brushes, felt her shiver, and then settled back in the deep chair.

“Agghhhhhhh, will you talk forever Culane,” she howled and leapt on top of me, wrapping her arms around my neck; “Teach me!” she growled and assaulted my mouth with hers.

Once I had skillfully met and worn out the attack, and managed to pry her lips from mine, I said; “Of course, I’ll teach you, but the first great secret is patience, let the power grow slowly inside you; there’s no rush Theodora, we have all night,” I said as I lightly stroked her smooth, flat belly just above her pussy. 

She breathed deeply between kisses. “So good,” she moaned. 

I rubbed her clit in firm circles, toying with it for only a moment before she spread her legs so that I could slide my fingers along her slit. This brought more appreciative murmurs, and she started to move her hips slowly, working against my hand. “Now let your left hand just dangle to the side, just think of the one hand,” I said gently; “Feel the heat, see the heat, see it rising up from your loins, running through your belly, up into your arm, and then along to your fingertips. Don't force it; it doesn't have to happen right away or all at once.”

I centered my attention up to her breasts for a while, stroking them, massaging them, pinching her rock-hard nipples. We continued to kiss and I returned to her pussy with increased intensity enjoying bringing her higher and higher.

Her left arm twitched; “I can feel it, I can feel it,” she moaned.

“See it.”

“I do, I do see it!”

I worked her faster and faster and she started to pant and thrust. I slid two fingers inside her and she groaned and clamped down on them. “Oh, no, I can't,” she said, fighting. “I am, we can’t…..that is too……. carnal……. I can't do……… that except with the wizard.” she said in some confusion.

“Let me guess,” I said. “You have to wait; you are bound by a vow to wait for the rightful Wizard of Oz.” I withdrew my fingers and moved us apart on the big chair. 

“Is it no good then, Culane, you can’t help me?” she moaned.

“I’m not sure what exactly the problem is,” I replied.

“They made me take a vow before my father died that I hold myself chaste until the rightful Wizard of Oz came to claim me,” she wailed backing up into one corner of the chair, both of her hands now clamped tight between her legs.

“This was how long ago?” I asked. I had known this was coming so I wasn’t put off.

“Three hundred years ago,” she replied petulantly. “All of my life!”

“What did you think the vow meant, specifically?” I asked.

She waved a hand in the air; “I don’t know…… How should I know, I was just a child, how could I make a vow when I didn’t even know what it was about. I didn’t know it was going to be like this! I didn’t know it was going to be three hundred years! It’s so unfair.”

“Poor Theodora, come here,” I said and tucked her under one arm. She came eagerly and rested her head on my shoulder, one hand on my chest, the other still between her tightly clamped thighs.

“He’s never going to come anyway,” she pouted.

“It must be terrible,” I said stroking her hair.

“It is! It is the most terrible torment; and I can’t even satisfy myself, because of the spells they put on young witches in Oz;” with her head down, buried under my arm in the dark room she seemed to be able to talk freely. “It is like having a bad itch, you must know what that is like, you scratch and scratch, and it feels good for a moment and then comes back worse than ever.”

“Poor Theodora,” I murmured.

“It’s like being in a desert, dying of thirst and having a cup of the most refreshing ice water at your lips from which you cannot drink,” she was squirming a little as the images poured out of her pretty mouth. “It is like climbing a mountain, up and up you go until you come to a steep cliff at the very top, and you scale the heights, dying to know what is on the other side, but always, just as you reach the summit your body freezes and, no matter what you do, you slide back down in despair.”

“So….. You have…….. Scaled the heights of passion, so to speak, but not been able to get over the top?” I asked seizing on her last metaphor.

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation; “I have intense passion, but cannot achieve……. Release, satisfaction, gratification….”

“I get it Theodora, but tell me, do you do this alone?”

“Sometimes, a few times with Galinda, much more often with Evanora; many times we have tried, and always we have failed.”

“Neither of you can…….go over the edge?”

“No neither of us,” she lamented. She stirred, turned more towards me so that her hands could roam more freely over my chest.

“……..and doing this with Evanora, this is still being chaste?” I asked.

“Of course, she’s a witch not a wizard,” she replied, as if it was an obvious distinction.

“Soooo, it’s okay if it’s not a wizard,” I said.

Her hand stopped; I looked down into her shining eyes. “You’re not a wizard,” she whispered with excitement.

“I have said I am a man,” I replied, and hardly had the words escaped my lips than she had hers fastened to them, practically hanging off of my neck, her tongue going like crazy. I took the opportunity to slide her blouse off of her shoulders and she shrugged the rest of the way out of it without breaking off our kiss for an instant. I shifted and moved her a bit so that she was in front of me, her legs spread wide, straddling me, resting on her knees on either side of my hips. She ground herself up and down against me until she had pushed her chemise down past her tits so that her sensitive, soft mounds were mashed into my chest, and her nipples raked mine.

It was my turn to call a halt. I broke free of her mouth, pushed her upright and held her there with my hands on her shoulders. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied breathlessly and I could see all of her white teeth in the darkness.

“I thought we were trying to teach you how to gain control of your powers,” I said.

“Yes, yes, that’s it…….. I thought that this was how we were doing it,” she replied with a giggle.

“You are a naughty witch Theodora,” I chided her.

“It’s been three hundred years!!” She cried and squirmed loose and fastened her lips to my neck. 

“…and the vows?”

“You are only a man Culane, only a man, a being of no consequence, which means I can eat you up!” she cried merrily rising from my neck. She grabbed my shoulders with her small, soft hands and tried to knead the muscles; “You’re a bit tough, but you will have to do,” she laughed nearly delirious. “No matter, I am very, very hungry!”

I grabbed her nipples and gave them a really hard twist. “Ahhhhhhhhh,” she cried, “You brute, you’re worse than Evanora!”

Now that I had her attention I said; “I didn’t say that I could break that terrible spell.”

“Damn the spell Culane, damn all witches and wizards and vows; I’m having fun right now, can’t I have fun?” She demanded still wild eyed and happy.

“I might be able to break the spell, but we should concentrate on training your skills first.”

That stopped her dead; she straightened again. “What did you say Culane?”

“I said that we need to work on your skills……”

“No, no, no, before that. Don’t you toy with me Culane, or I will eat you, really eat you; tear your heart out with my teeth!”

I traced the curve of her breasts lightly with both hands, making her shiver; “Spells can be broken, and as I said, I have known a witch or two in my time, none as lovely as you of course….”

“Stop teasing!” she howled.

“I make no promises, but, given time, and……. cooperation, the solution might come to me.”

“Time!” she shouted, but she was laughing again; “Don’t talk to me about time!”

Now she was tearing at my nipples with her sharp nails so I set her aside, and stood up facing her. “The secret, as I have already told you,” I admonished her; “is not to rush.” I untied my holster from my leg and then whipped off my belt with a flourish.

“Mercy!” She cried laughing, but there was an edge of uncertainty to her husky voice.

“To begin with, you will need to get familiar with my cock,” I said as I unbuttoned the wide flap of my pants and pushed them down past my hips, releasing the impatient beast from its stifling imprisonment.

“At last!” she cried and tumbled around so that she was sitting up straight in the chair; “I thought you’d never get that out; I’ve been feeling it all night and I have been dying to see it.”

“Well, now’s your chance, fill your boots,” I replied, and eased my pants down a bit more so that I could haul out my balls and let them breathe as well.

“Oh, my lord Culane, it’s so big, it's so beautiful,” she exclaimed looking up at me with eyes filled with wonder. “I had never imagined such a thing; it’s like a stallion's but much more wonderfully formed.” 

I spread my legs a bit for better balance, gratified by the praise for my thick shaft that curved at an impressively sharp angle all the way to my belly button. She slid right to the very edge of the chair, reached out, then stopped and looked up at me again. “May I touch it?' she asked.

“Feel free, you have waited long enough,” I replied magnanimously, “you’ll need to learn how to handle it, so that you can draw from it the nectar of pure power.”

She ran her soft hands up the shaft to the tip. “It’s so hard, but the skin is so soft, like silk.” 

After a moment she got the idea and took it firmly in her right hand and began to stroke it up and down slowly, and then began polishing the knob. 

“Squeeze it harder, harder, don't worry, you won't hurt it.”

“It's wonderful Culane! You'll have to teach me everything, I want to learn everything,” She leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against it. “Can I lick it?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re supposed to do, see, you’re a natural Theodora,” I replied with an encouraging smile. She stuck out her tongue and began to run it up and down the shaft, and then she began to flick at it with that pointed little tongue of hers, swift as a hummingbird, first around the base of the head and up to the very the tip. It was true, she did have good instincts, “that’s good,” I said, “be bold!” 

“Can I put it in my mouth? I feel like I should. I want to put it in my mouth and suck on it.”

“Excellent Theodora. Here, let me get comfortable, come help me with my boots.” I sat down and she jumped up and eagerly pried off my boots and socks. I lifted my hips and she reached up and fought my pants down and off of my feet. “Ah, much better,” I declared.

Without prompting she quickly pulled her chemise over her head and tossed it into the dark, and now, with me sitting on the edge of the chair, she knelt before me, grabbed my member firmly with both hands and positioned her mouth above it.

She paused and looked up at me; “I don’t know if I can get it all the way in, the head is so wide,” she said with breathless wonder.

“Never fear my lovely; witches have a talent for this sort of thing,” I replied.

“I really want to,” she replied and returned to lapping at the head with long sweeps of her tongue, lowering her lips down to suck the very tip. 

“It is so….mmmmmphmmm,” she said as her sweet lips came down almost to the brim of the helmet. She looked at me, eyes wide a doubtful. I nodded in encouragement, and perhaps groaned a little when her slippery mouth slid the last little bit and engulfed the whole head, “Ahhhhhmnnnnnnnn,” she said, and once the bulge was passed she found it fairly easy to work her way a few more inches down the shaft. She sucked hard and then came back up again.

“What a feeling, Culane!” she exclaimed; “It made me feel so powerful, so…….engaged, attached…..to you… like I had your very being at my command. Did it feel good for you?”

“Very nice, but you can do more, you can go deeper, take more,” I replied.

“More, more than that?!!!” she looked both excited and afraid.

“Much more, but don’t fret, nothing is learned all at once, and I am a patient teacher,” I replied reaching down to caress her cheek.

“I want to do it again,” she replied unconsciously wiping a bit of saliva from her chin.

“By all means,” I replied generously. 

At my direction she licked and stroked and sucked with eagerness and determination; she learned fast.

“I can feel it,” she said, settling back on her heels to catch her breath after a while. She worked her jaw round a little while still making long, firm, even strokes with her hand. “I can feel the power flowing into me, flowing from this mighty staff of yours; thank you, thank you Culane!” She went back at it, hungrily, tirelessly. Witches have exceptional, even super human, stamina of course, even if they sometimes lack patience. She began bobbing her beautiful face up and down on it with a furious rhythm, stroking with her right hand in a twisting motion as I had taught her, and began fingering herself with her free hand, quite without my suggestion. She started moaning and going faster and faster. She was losing control, she was almost over the edge and starting to reach the frustration point, so I felt I needed to distract her.

“Careful Theodora,” I warned sharply, “One thing at a time, keep both hands on my cock.”

She looked at me with a bit of disappointment, so I added; “Don’t worry; you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

She obeyed, giving me a soulful look with her big eyes.

“Now Theodora, get ready!” I declared. “The nectar will spurt out forcefully, so keep your mouth firmly around my cock and swallow it all the way down. It is a magical potion that will make you strong.” I thrust forward my hips and grabbed the back of her head and held it firmly in place while I let go.

She moaned and her eyes went wide again, but she kept sucking until every drop was gone. She came up for gasping for air, “I did it Culane, I did it!” she exclaimed jumping to her feet.

“Well done, my darling,” I said. “No come to me, come to me, Theodora.”

She practically leapt into my arms and kissed me furiously, “Did I do it right, my teacher?” she asked breathlessly.

“You were marvelous Theodora, and this is just the beginning.” 

“Really, really, there's more?” 

“Much more.” I said as I hugged her close.

“Oh Culane!” she cried, I can't believe how much my life has changed in just a few short hours. This is the best day of my life. Oh what wonderful good fortune has befallen me!” She kissed me again her eyes wet with tears, and a moment later she was asleep, a warm bundle of power purring in my arms.


	4. The awesome joy of lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodora learns more of the strange and exciting ways of men.

I woke in the morning all alone on a dusty chair in a ruined castle.

At first I thought that it had all been a dream, surely it had been a night of wonders, and how could it possibly have been real? Then a much worse possibility struck me, it… had been real; my jaw was sore, my lips bruised, and the smell of him, the rat, was all over me. He had run off, and I was abandoned!

I sat up and cried out in rage. What had I done? The taste of his manhood lingered on my tongue; what… had I done? Had he tricked me into breaking my vows? I must have done something awful to feel such despair and foreboding. I started to look around for my clothes, and then I realized that Culane's, rough, soldier’s jacket, covered my naked body. I settled back down and smiled, inhaling deeply the wonderful smells of his leather, gunpowder and sweat.

The few times that I had wandered these lonely ruins I had felt as if I was looking for something, and had felt the emptiness that had been left by the death of men. Now I knew what I had been looking for these last three hundred years.

Culane was in the overgrown courtyard, stripped to the waist and looking magnificent as he sweated in the morning sunlight. Men are really quite attractive, I was discovering, nothing at all like munchkins, or manchkins, those freakishly tall munchkins that passed for soldiers in our lands. Men were also not at all like witches, they had so much more to play with.

He was working on his flying ship, doing who knows what. “Will it work Culane, or do we have to walk,” I laughed. In truth I could have walked on air.

“Oh, it will work, my beautiful witch,” he said and came over and kissed me. “You look wonderful without that hat; you have such beautiful hair you should wear it down more often,” he said, and stroked it before giving me another kiss. It was pleasant to have my hair, which took so much time to tend to, praised and admired, but I did not understand what he had against my perfectly stylish hat.

I wrapped myself around him and forced him to kiss me harder, regretting that I had bothered to dress again. I fumbled for the buttons of his pants, wanting to make sure that what I had seen last night had not been exaggerated by the romance of that dim, fire-lit room. 

He stopped me, unwrapped me from his arms; “Not now, Theodora,” he said; “I have work to do.”

“Why not now, right now, right here?” I demanded shrugging out of his jacket.

“Do you really want to spend another night in this place?” he asked. I stopped with my hand on the button of my blouse. “Don’t you think we would be more comfortable at your manor?”

“Ughhhh!” I replied and stamped my foot; “but will you hurry Culane, please? You have whetted this appetite within me and now you must feed it.”

He smiled, and keeping a wary eye on me, snatched his jacket from the ground; “If you go get your jacket from the castle, by the time you return I should have this lady ready to go,” he said.

“What lady?” I demanded feeling a rush of jealousy.

“Why my ship; Rhiannon,” he replied affectionately patting her timbers.

“Oh you think of your ship as a woman?”

“Oh yes, all ships are female.”

“And who is Rhiannon?” I asked taking a step towards him with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, she was the wife of a man who was even worse at cards than me,” he replied with a laugh.

“Was she a woman or a witch?” I demanded.

“A witch,” he replied putting on his jacket.

“Did you love her?” I asked, this angry jealousy leaping on me suddenly.

“No,” he replied. “Not all witches are to my liking, some can be quite treacherous.”

“Then why do you keep her name on your ship?” I went on peevishly.

He placed a hand on my cheek which drained some of the spite out of me at once; “Because, sweet, beautiful, Theodora, it is bad luck to change the name of a ship, especially when it is named for a living witch,” he replied, and I immediately understood. I would certainly lay a curse on someone who removed my name from a ship.

“Truly,” I asked reaching out to stroke his neck.

“Yes, truly,” he replied, taking a step back, “Now go, you’re holding us up.”

I turned and dashed for the castle, giddy, but still fearing, in the back of my mind, that he would be gone before I returned.

My silly fears were unfounded, and soon we were soaring over the woods. I had no understanding of the man-magic that made a ship fly, and no interest in it at all. My attention was focused on the man who sat in the back, leaning on the tiller and fooling with some odd things on a low table in front of him. The flying of the craft preoccupied him, and I was scarcely able to cuddle, but I had plenty of time to observe him in the crisp morning light.

He was tall, although not freakishly so; in my heeled boots my eyes came even with his strong neck, and it was not too far up to his sweet lips. Naturally, I am the shortest of my sisters, but he was taller than Evanora or Galinda even in heels. He had straw colored hair, short at the sides and back, but quite thick and unruly on the top; his eyes were as blue as the skies around us, set in a face that was not at all pretty, but strong and handsome, made up of straight, weathered, furrowed planes and angles. Blondish stubble covered his cheeks and forceful chin. I was quite familiar with his body, at least to the touch; the strong neck I had bitten, the broad shoulders I had clung too, the deep chest I had restlessly caressed, the narrow waist I had straddled, and the flat stomach where I rested my head between explorations of the amazing length and girth of perfectly formed manhood.

Galinda had often tried to entice me into her great library, but I had never been one for books, preferring to roam the fields and study animals and the plants in the wild, learning their secrets first hand, so I had not seen a lot of pictures of either wizards or men. I had seen some statues, mostly broken and cast down in the case of men, and I gathered from what I had seen that Culane was shorter than many a wizard, but much more powerfully built, resembling the statues of the fallen leaders of men. 

He held the big tiller under his right arm, and I was able to crawl up onto the raised platform at the stern and squeeze in between his table of dials and the rear wall, and rest my head on the warm leather of his thigh without interfering with his steering of the ship. From there I could look up at him, and he could smile down at me and stroke my hair which he seemed so fond of. His face was as strong as his body, hard even, as he scanned the skies and often seemed to fight against the wind to make the ship do his bidding. I would have been afraid of him in daylight had I not already experienced his gentleness and patience in the dark. And of course he was smart; he might not be a wizard, but he could do amazing things. He had experience of the wide world, and knowledge of things that no one else in Oz could know, which reminded me, of course, of that most important knowledge that was locked somewhere in his fine roving head. 

I walked my fingers along his thigh, pressing hard so that he would notice, and then stretched them out to trace the big snake that ran along his inner thigh. “Have you been thinking about me?” I asked sweetly.

He looked down, smiling as usual, showing his even white teeth, but without comprehension, and I realized that although the wind was but a hum in my cozy sheltered place, up where his ears were, where his thick hair blew about madly, it must be a roar. My coyness was totally lost, and I was forced to shout in a most unbecoming manner. “Have you been thinking about me?!!!

“All the time Theodora!” he shouted back, looking down only after he had given the horizon another quick scan.

My fingers sought out the head of his beast, so familiar had become I become in such a short time, and I gave it a good hard squeeze. Well, maybe I jabbed a little with my nails as well.

He jerked violently; “Careful with that Theodora, you little minx,” he shouted.

“Have you been thinking about my problem?!!” I shouted back. I wanted to get up beside him, but there was no room.

He smiled easily; “The gears are turning,” he said tapping a finger against the side of his head.

I had to be content with that, even though I had no idea what a “gear” was. By way of apology I returned to stroking his manhood through the worn, and temptingly thin leather of his pants, but this only got me bothered and wanting more. I unfastened his buttons and worked open the wide flap at his crotch, but it was all so awkward and difficult that I gave up with a disappointed shout and crawled back out of the little cubby and stood up to face the cooling, refreshing wind.

I was surprised to see that I recognized the surroundings; we were already approaching my manor at Hanslydowne. My capitol was at Weresend, a miserable little fishing village further to the east, but I spent very little time there – there was nothing for me to govern anyways. Mostly I spent my time in Evenora's Emerald City where I could feel safe and comfortable. She had taken me in two hundred years ago when Dormadora took my land, and I had come to think of it as my home. It had only been in the last twenty years or so, as I reached, and passed my three hundredth birthday, that I had become restless and confident enough to spend more time wandering about in the wilderness of my own little witchdom. I had fixed up the manor at Hanslydowne and was spending more of my time there, mostly to get away from Evenora’s stifling dominance. It was modest, little more than a large cottage, but it sat on the shore of a pretty lake and was very cozy. 

Culane had offered, in fact …insisted that he would champion me against Dormadora, even if it should cost him his life. He was outraged by the way she had treated me and believed he could make it right as long as we brought Evanora and Galinda in on my side. He had seemed so convincing, in the early morning hours when I had half woken from my dreamy sleep, but now, in the light of the day I wasn’t so sure. If I could have had my way, and of course, I… never have my way, I would have kept Culane a secret from all of Oz and squirreled him away at Hanslydowne as my own private pet, but he had pointed out, truly, that my sisters probably knew of his arrival already.

“They will come after us if we skulk like criminals,” he had said. “Our only hope is to advance boldly and show them that we have nothing to hide, that we are strong, and determined to see justice done.” I had been without my lands for two centuries; I could have waited another year or two, but Culane had said that it was important that we move fast before Dormadora could react. “And just think of what Evenora would do if she discovered that you had found a… man in Oz and not brought him to her at once,” he had pointed out with depressing finality.  
He was right. Evenora was suspicious and unpredictable at the best of times, and I was already worried about what she was going to do about him. So I had agreed that we would spend only one night at Hanslydowne, and leave for The Emerald City the next day. I wanted to make the most of it, so as soon as we landed I got after my munchkin servants and had them lay out a cold picnic in the master bedroom, fill the tub with steaming water, lay out extra towels, and then make themselves scarce until breakfast. I had been dreaming about Culane's big cock - that was his word for it - which I thought quite appropriate, since I woke up, and I was eager to start another lesson. 

I had never been happier in my life; I had Culane all to myself, at least for the moment, and he gave me his full attention once he had tied down his ship. He seemed delighted to be with me, and was cheerful and gentle and charming. I had no idea what a man was supposed to be like, but he looked so rough and confident that it seemed strange that he could be gentle and patient as well. It filled me with heat to know, that unrestrained by those good manners, he wanted to eat me up just as must as I wanted to devour him. I had never been desired before, never been treated as someone of value, someone to be devoted too and possessed. I had never even given a thought to how the munchkins or manchkins felt about me, they had always treated me with awe and respect because I was a witch. And my sisters, who were temperamental, nasty and dangerous, had never been very nice to me at all. 

All of this, the attention, the awesome joy of the lessons, the flying in a ship, was so new and unexpected, and so wonderful that I had no idea what was going to happen next. If this was what it was like to be in the company of men then it was a terrible shame that they had all been killed off.

I peeled off my clothes, tossed them aside and lowered myself into the large tub of soapy water that had been prepared in the bedroom. The munchkins had left several bottles of wine and Culane seemed very happy about that. He drank straight from the bottle while he took off his jacket, unhooked his broad belt, unstrapped his holster, and began to pull off his boots, all the while watching me with a confident, hungry smile. He reclined on the bed propped up on an elbow and continued to drink as I soaped and scrubbed. 

After a while he stripped off his shirt and pants and came to the tub. “You’re clean enough, my exquisite young witch,” he said, and I squealed as he lifted me effortlessly out of the tub, gave me a kiss and set me down. 

“Ahh, still hot,” he said and stood a moment before lowering himself down into the tub. I stared at his cock hanging down, semi-hard; I hadn't seen it like that before and found it almost as exciting as when it stood up like a castle tower.

I dried myself, and then it was my turn to watch as he washed. Only his upper body was in view, but that was enough. The soapy water gleamed on the contours of his muscled arms and shoulders, and after a moment I threw off my towel, overpowered by the heat rising up from my loins, and I did what felt natural by reaching for the hooded lady hidden in my bush. I rubbed it in small, rough circles, feeling a sweet lightness wash over me as I observed him through half-lidded eyes. He returned my gaze, more intent on me than his bath. When he stood to give his lower regions a good scrubbing his staff was standing straight up again, and watching the way he handled it, cleaning the shaft, the head, and down between his legs made me hotter than ever, and desperate to get my hands on it again. 

“I think you are more than clean enough, my perfect man, come and teach me some more,” I moaned and quite shamelessly thrust my pelvis towards him. 

He tossed the cloth into the water, climbed out of the tub and came towards me, his cock swaying majestically as he made swift strides; it was the fastest I had seen him move, faster even than when we had been attacked by the barga. He didn't bother to dry off, just came towards me and then did something unexpected; he knelt down between my legs and began to lick me. I thought that was something that only witches did to each other. Was that a proper place for a man to be? It felt good when Evenora did it, and it felt fantastic when Culane did it now. He was patient, and not too much of a tease, first doing quick tongue lashes to my inner thighs, then the outer edge of my lips, and then, ever so shallowly along inside, parting them just a fraction as he worked up to my hooded lady and began to treat it as well as any of my sisters had ever done.

The stubble of his beard was a bit of a surprise, it tickled at first, but as he delved deeper and pressed his face more firmly against me, it became more significant. He would run the tip of his tongue up my slit to take the underside of my hooded lady with a flick, and as he did so his beard would follow the same path with what seemed like a thousand stimulating bristles. It was so……teasing……. I reached down and held his head in place while thrusting against it, the beard, it seemed made the resistance all the more……pronounced. Evenora had never managed anything like that! 

Otherwise it was all more or less the same angles and speeds, except that it was all made so much more exciting to know that it was a… man down there, a… man eagerly devouring my quivering quim. To me it seemed an act of devotion; he must truly love me to engage in such selfless, tireless effort to give me pleasure. I crawled on my belly all the way up that high mountain of desire, moaning, groaning, bucking and thrusting.

Maybe I couldn’t gain release, but it felt sooo good to try. “Oh Culane, don’t stop, don’t stop, oh please don’t stop!” I cried.

“Concentrate on the fire, Theodora,” he called out. I did, and felt sparks in my right hand burning at the tips of my fingers, then I lost control and could only think of the fire between my legs.

I went right up to the edge, hoping that this time it would be different and I could get over to whatever it was that beckoned me from beyond; but I just couldn’t. The spells placed on me as a babe would not give way. They declared with cruel finality; “a witch can only be satisfied by a wizard.”

I cried out in frustration and thoughtlessly thrashed my legs about. Taking this as a signal I guess, Culane rose from between my legs, got onto the bed, and half knelt, half crouched to one side with his manhood hovering temptingly above my mouth. I stopped my moaning, lifted myself up a little and engulfed its proud head with my lips. I reached around and grabbed his tight bum with both hands and pulled myself up higher, sucking and licking.

“Suck on it, suck hard to draw out the power,” he advised, and I did as he said. “Now take both hands and stroke the shaft while you suck. That’s it, good girl, Theodora, like you are going to milk me into your mouth.”

“Oh not yet!” I cried. “I want more.”

“Don’t worry, keep sucking,” he said and reached back and fondled my hooded lady with his strong fingers as I bucked and sucked and stroked. 

There was no end to the new things I could learn. Then he pulled his cock out of my mouth, dropped down and started licking my breasts, making them slick and wet. He took my hands and made me press my breasts tight together so he could thrust his cock in between them back and forth.

“Lift your head,” he said and I saw what he wanted; each time he thrust forward, the head of his cock touched my lips, and I lashed out with my tongue each time it came by. Then he shifted again so that he was above my face and I was staring up at his heavy sack. He didn’t press down on me, instead I grabbed him by the hips and against pulled my mouth up to test this new aspect of his body. How very strange, and different and wonderful it all was.

“That’s it, get your tongue right in there, good, good,” he said.

The smell of him was overpowering and transported me into a crazed state; I licked him like a mad witch. It was fantastic, I had never imagined that such bliss existed, and all the while he ran his fingers along my slit driving me even crazier. He moved back, leaned down and kissed me hard, then he slid back down my body to kneel between my legs, which he pulled wide apart. He stuck two fingers into my pussy and I moaned again. 

“You’re soaking wet,” he said. “I think you’re ready.”

I held my breath, I had been longing for this, and now the moment had arrived. Would this get me over the mountain?

He put the great head of his cock against my pussy lips, and with a strong, slow, steady pressure pushed inside. I cried out with pleasure and then started panting as I took him in, so deep, so full. He began to slowly stroke in and out, and my hips rose to meet him. Faster and faster he went and my head sank back and my eyelids fluttered. It was so wonderful, and then he lifted my bottom up, and pushed my legs back so that my ankles were at my ears, and began to drive deeper and harder. After that everything was a bit dreamy; he did many variations, and different angles, giving me new pleasures and, all the while we kissed greedily and his hands crushed my breasts and bum.

It was pleasurable, and went on and on, but I still couldn’t get over the edge. In the end he took his gleaming cock out of my soaking pussy and mounted my breasts again.  
“This time when it spurts out,” he said, “rub it all over your breasts, it will make them grow larger and firmer, rub some on your face and it will give your already beautiful skin a wonderful glow.”

“Oh yes Culane, Oh yes, do it. I want to see it.” I said, and he exploded, washing my breasts and face and hair with his marvelous seed.

 

#### 

 

Theodora was eager to learn and very appreciative of my efforts to help her; she responded to my touch like a wild beast unchained. I can’t take all the credit of course, I had three hundred years of her pent up frustration working for me. I admit that it was a little cruel to make her work so hard for an orgasm that I knew she couldn’t achieve, but she was such a joy to watch. The main thing was that she had surrendered to me completely; quickly tossing aside any loyalty she was supposed to have for the missing wizard, for obviously my whole man-wizard reasoning was nothing more than a very thin excuse. She wanted to come, and if I could do it for her then the wizard be damned. I knew how to get her off, but I wanted to draw out her passion; I knew that the longer I waited, the more powerful the orgasm would be when it finally and the more grateful she would be.

We rested a while, had a nice picnic in her charming rustic room, and talked some more of Oz and her sisters, and of my many travels and the marvels I had seen. Once her frustration had subsided, she was eager to get going again, unable to contain her carnal curiosity even though it might drive her out of her mind. I was quite comfortable lying on my back and stroking her thick unruly hair, and frankly, I could have taken a bit more rest, but she used her new knowledge against me, and before long her stroking and licking had me hard once more.

“What now Culane?” she teased. “Show me what other tricks this beast can perform. I want to learn everything,” she declared with a joyous wantonness. 

“Do you ride, Theodora?” I asked with a slow smile.

“Yes,” she replied, her pretty face tilted in question; “We have some fine horses in Oz, but what does that have to do with……..”

I took my shaft by the base and pushed it forward until it stood straight up, a thick, nine-inch spike with a wide bladed head.

“Oh,” she said. “Really, is that something that’s done…….. And I’m supposed to… ahh…. Do you think I can?” She was up on her knees now, hovering over it, measuring it doubtfully with both hands.  
“Just go slowly my dear, and you can manage it; witches are wonderfully … accommodating,” I replied.

She looked at me doubtfully, “the prospect is exciting,” she said with a deep sigh, but…..” she stood up unsteadily on the soft mattress and carefully stepped over me, “…..how?”

“Crouch down, brace yourself with your hands on my chest, I’ll hold it steady for you,” I gently advised her.

She did as I instructed and I had the benefit of watching her face as she used her strong legs to lower herself down until the shining head brushed her dripping, swollen pussy lips.

“Ohhh…ahh, oh my stars…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yes, ahhhhhh, unnnnh,” or sounds to that effect escaped her plump lips as she settled half way over the head, and halted at its widest point. Her dark eyes were wide with fear and expectation, her mouth trembled. I gave her a reassuring smile, and then with a deep breath, she sank the rest of the way, past the brim of the helmet.

“Culane….ahhhhhh! Oh yess, oh yess,” she cried.

Although three hundred is early middle age for a witch, Theodora, due to her unusual fate, retained a delightful innocence that was rare in witches even a fraction her age. Of course, it’s always rewarding to teach people new things, but she had a breathless, naughty eagerness that was very endearing. Pressing hard on my chest she tentatively, but bravely, shoved herself down the length of my shaft; it was a very tight fit, but with pauses and retreats, much sighing and moaning, and even a few tears, she ultimately impaled herself right down to my balls where she sat, panting for some time, a smile of wonder on her face.

“I knew you could do it!” I declared.

In response she looked at me a tad askance, and then commenced to slowly grind herself up and down the long pole. Soon she was riding hard, and in time she learned to post and gallop, and explored the intriguing possibilities of leaning way forward and way back. I would have moved on to other things, but she was quite engrossed. 

Eyes closed, she was soon hammering up and down, crying out; “Oh this is it isn’t it Culane? Oh yes… this will do it!”

Alas, even though she worked herself into a lather, pouring rivulets of sweet smelling sweat onto me from her agonized face, even though she pumped and thrust like a piston until her legs trembled, she could not make it happen. I became almost fearful for her physical and mental safety, but couldn’t bring myself to stop her, fascinated as I was to see just how much punishment she would take before giving up. In the end it was no failure of will, but mere physical exhaustion that stopped her; and she sagged down upon me with a long sorrowful groan, her anger and her energy spent.  
I drew her limp body from my shaft, rolled her onto her back and placed the head into her sagging mouth. “Open up, drink deeply Theodora, it will help to revive you,” I said.

Her eyes remained closed, but her lips and jaw tightened around the head of my cock, and I jerked the waiting load into her throat. She sucked it all down with a grateful smile.

“You are a brute Culane,” she murmured as she licked the last drops from her lips. Her eyelids parted slightly, and then she rolled over, and with a last, long exhalation, dropped off to sleep.

 

####

 

We slept-in a little the next day and with all the washing and kissing and goofing around we didn’t get airborne for Emerald City until noon. She was reluctant to face Evenora, but I pressed on, and she followed. I made a wide arc around the central mountains and then headed down the river valley, through placid air, on a straight-in run for the city. I was able to lash the rudder in place, and we passed the time in a warm embrace that became warmer by the minute. 

“Oh Culane, Culane I am going mad with frustration, if only you were a wizard and could get me off,” she exclaimed, returning to her favorite subject. 

“So use it. Right now, close your eyes and focus on the heat. Imagine my cock pounding deep into you; imagine my tongue on your hooded lady. That's it, feel it. Now bring it into your hands.”

“Culane!” she exclaimed opening her eyes with surprise and wonder as fireballs bloomed in her open palms.

“Now hurl them; that way towards the lake.”

She threw the balls and they went arching through the air. 

“Again, do it again,” I encouraged her, and she did, laughed gaily. Then she hugged me and nearly knocked me over the gunwale with her kisses.

“Thank you, oh thank you, Culane!” she cried.

“And you will get stronger and more adept the more you practice; but don't let on to Evenora or Galinda. Keep it as a surprise for when it’s needed the most. And once you have gone over the edge of that stubborn cliff, you will be less skittish and your control will greatly increase,” I said.

“But I can't get over the edge!” she wailed. 

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “I will take you over the edge Theodora; this morning I remembered the secret that had slipped my mind.”

She gasped and then grabbed me by the shoulder; “Don’t toy with me Culane!” she growled.

“It’s true,” I said with a smile and a wink. “I can do it.”

She started hopping up and down, she almost danced a jig; “Then what are we waiting for, we need to do it right here, right now!”

“We can't do it now Theodora, it takes time and concentration; we can't rush it.”

“No, no, no! When are we ever going to get a chance?”

“Tonight, I promise.”

“But Evenora will keep us apart, she will put you in a separate tower, and then she will take you away from me. Oh, and just when I'm so close! No, no, you can't take this away from me now, not now!”

“Have faith my dear, I have my ways. I will have Evenora completely occupied, and I will have no trouble finding you,” I replied confidently.

“But how Culane, how are you going to deal with Evenora?”

“I have her number; from what you’ve told me about her I know exactly what to do.”

When we were about a half an hour out I said to her, “Now we can’t show Evenora how close we’ve become, she will be suspicious of me enough as it is. If she knows we are lovers she might become very jealous and hostile indeed.”

“Lovers, is that what you call it Culane? I like that…… lovers,” she replied. “But Evenora is beautiful and she will take you away from me. My sisters always take everything away from me.”

“Not this time Theodora,” I promised, and she hugged me close as the sparkling green towers of The Emerald City came into sight.


	5. Evenora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Culane gives proud Evenora what she desires.

“And that is the throne the wizard will occupy when he finally returns,” Theodora said nervously. 

We stood alone in the spectacular throne room dwarfed by the three story high windows and feeling very exposed by the complete lack of furnishings other than the golden throne on its raised dais. No one had greeted us when I brought my ship down on a balcony the size of a football field not far from this great hall. The few manchkin guards that we passed merely bowed to Theodora as we passed. The doormen opened the huge well-oiled doors and shut them silently behind us.

“I do so hope you like it,” Evenora's voice carried easily from the high landing where she had appeared. She started down the curved staircase, tall, regal, assured. “I have done my best to keep it well polished for you,” she continued as she reached the bottom and approached with small even steps her high heels tapping the marble floor.

I noticed her figure right away, it was tighter than Theodora’s, less voluptuous, but her long emerald- green dress fitted snugly over a nice swell of hips, and her tight bodice pushed up some very respectable breasts. A large oval Emerald nestled in cleavage worthy to receive it. 

I played along with her game; “For me?” 

“You are the wizard aren't you, come at last to save us all,” she said in a haughty, sarcastic voice, her accent very different than Theodora’s.

“I am sorry to disappoint you Madame, but I am no wizard, only a soldier of fortune accidentally stranded in your remarkable land.”

“A man,” she said with disgust, attempting to look down her thin aristocratic nose at me even though, even in four inch heels she was a half a foot shorter. She was very different looking than her younger sister; her thick, raven hair was pulled back from her flawless face, revealing a broad forehead, dark green eyes heavily made up with light blue eyeshade and dark eye liner, above high cheekbones and slightly hollowed cheeks. She had the pale white skin and symmetrical nose of nobility, and her lips, although full, were more severe, and lacked the lusciousness of Theodora’s. Her hair was piled up in a mass of curls at the back of her head, and capped with an odd, headdress of green feathers. I was learning that Oz was a land of strange haberdashery. 

“At your service,” I replied sketching a courtly bow. I could almost feel Theodora vibrating with nervousness beside me. I don't think that she noticed that I was treating Evenora with far more deference than I had treated her. 

“What possible service could you be to a witch of Oz, soldier?”

“He can kill a charging barga by pointing his hand, he knows how to raise and train an army, and he is going to help me get my lands back from Dormadora.” Theodora blurted.

Evenora arched a carefully shaped and tapered, eyebrow. “What mischief is this?”

“We could only do it with your help Evenora,” I said calmly.

“My help? You fool; Dormadora would crush you like a couple of bugs. Not to mention, my darling sister, this creature is a man; men are not welcome in Oz because they are treacherous and violent animals. Why would I help you in such stupidity?” she demanded as she paced in a short circuit in front of us, the odd green feathers attached to the neck, and sprouting from the shoulders of her dress, rustling in agitation.

“For justice Evenora, for your sister's right. And for the gold of course,” I replied. 

She stopped her pacing and looked at me with curiosity and suspicion, “What gold, soldier?” she asked.

“As I have said, I am not a wizard, however in my travels I have spent a lot of time with learned alchemists who have taught me a thing or two.” I replied.

She laughed with disdain, “I suppose that now you are going to say that you know the secret of the philosopher’s stone.”

“Something like it.”

“Oh, something like it,” she sneered, she had a very sexy sneer, and believe me, I’ve seen a few.

“The philosopher’s tears,” I said. “One drop of this potion will cause a pound of gold to weep out more gold, of the same purity, to seven times its weight.”

“How marvelous; I suppose that now you will tell me that you can make the potion, but that it will take several weeks to get the ingredients and brew it up, and that in the mean time I should support you two with my gold.”

“No Evenora, although some of the ingredients are quite rare, I have them all to hand in my ship. I could make the potion in an hour or so; in fact I still have a drop from my last batch.” I tapped my jacket pocket. “I could give you a demonstration, if you happen to have any gold about,” I replied smugly.

“Do I have any gold? Bring your potion trickster, I will show you gold,” she said bringing her dark flashing eyes close to mine; “and if your potion does not do as you say I will have you cast out of our island and into the sea.”

Theodora gasped sharply, but I smiled; “Lead on Madam,” I said motioning towards the door. “I just have to make a stop at my ship to gather the ingredients.”

 

####

 

It was a mark of how feared and powerful Evanora was that the great doors to the treasure room of Oz were neither guarded nor locked. With a mere push on the handle, the tall, ornate monstrosities swung open smoothly. 

“The royal treasure of Oz,” she declared grandly as we stepped into the room. “It is mine,” She added. “All mine.”

She was very proud of it, but it wasn’t much by most standards. Ali Baba’s was at least twenty times as great, and any self-respecting dragon would have sniffed it at. Its greatest asset, several tons or so of emeralds and rubies, were so plentiful in Oz, that they were little appreciated. There were some items of gold and silver which were of very fine workmanship, but the total was not great. Perhaps and ton of silver, but no more than five hundred pounds of the gold she valued so much.

She regarded me with narrow eyes, suspicion and greed warring within her. “Well?” she said.

“Right here will do nicely, bring me a pound of your finest gold, and we can begin at once,” I replied confidently.

She selected a bar from a near-by pile and set it down on the floor at my feet. “Ninety eight percent pure,” she said defiantly.

I took the dropper from my pocket and without ceremony let it fall onto the center of the bar. A fine, thin mist rose up from the spot, smelling faintly of vanilla. The witches took an involuntary step backwards; “Don’t be afraid,” I said crouching down. “It’s quite safe, come take a look.”

They crowded close beside me, each pressing against my side. “It’s working!” Theodora exclaimed happily. 

Evenora remained silent as we watched the gold melt at the center of the bar and form into a rivulet which grew into a little creek, and then ran off the bar to pool beside it.

“It’s some kind of an illusion,” she said a little doubtfully. “It’s not real.”

I stuck my finger into the liquid and held it up before her eyes. “Go ahead, take some and test it, it won’t harm you.”  
Evenora scooped up a small handful and brought it to her face. She examined it closely, hefted it, sniffed it, took it into her mouth and savored it, and after a moment, gave me a look of complete wonder. 

“It’s real,” she whispered, her mouth hanging open in a very un-regal manner. “You’re telling the truth.” Her eyes widened and her white breasts began to heave beneath her corset. “It’s real!” She exclaimed looking down at the growing pool on the floor, “and pure, just like you said.”

I stood up and Theodora stood with me beaming proudly, standing very close. “I told you,” she taunted childishly.

Evenora stood up too, her eyes now alight with greed; “I must have the formula, you must give it to me at once.”

“Only if you pledge yourself to Theodora’s cause,” I replied.

“You think you can refuse me? I will slay you, and take it from your corpse,” she declared fiercely.

“You can try Evenora,” I said locking eyes with her. She met them boldly at first, but then her mouth parted a little and her tongue darted over her full red lips as she sensed my power for the first time.

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” Theodora cried and grabbed my arm protectively. It didn’t really matter now that she showed me affection; I had Evenora hooked. She shifted her gaze to Theodora and then back to me.

“Oh very well then,” she said, her mouth drawing together highlighting the hollows beneath her fine cheekbones. “I pledge it. If you can truly make a potion that works like this, then I will throw my full power behind you.”

Theodora clapped her hands and hugged Evenora, “Oh thank you sister!” she exclaimed.

Evenora looked past her into my face, “I want you to make a new batch right now,” she said firmly.

“As you wish, Evenora, however I think it would be best if we kept this just between the two of us,” I said.

“Yes of course, very wise. Leave us now Theodora, we will speak later,” she said.

Theodora looked at me with hurt in her big brown eyes, “It’s for the best Theodora, remember, it is all for you,” I chided and gave her a smile and a wink.

 

###

 

I could scarcely believe it. This strange… man busily mixing ingredients into a large mouthed chalice had dropped from the skies, and was now going to give me my heart’s desire; gold. With this potion I could have as much gold as I wanted; heaps and piles and stacks of it. Why I could have a full sized stature of myself made of the purest gold and place it in the throne room.

“Wait. How much does a batch make?” I asked as I started to make calculations in my head.

“Ten drops give or take,” he replied continuing to sift out powders from little vials from his bag.

Ten drops, seven pounds a drop – seventy pounds! That was more than twice what all the mines of Oz produced in a year, and when that was done we could just make even more; there would be no end to it.

“Good,” Culane declared, “All done except for the one last, very, rare ingredient.”

Here it is, here’s the catch; “and you do not have this ingredient?” I snarled.

“Oh no, we have it, I just need to get it from you.”

“From me? What is it, an eyelash, a tear, a drop of blood, what?” I demanded.

“Witches cum,” he replied breezily.

“You fool!” I shouted and stamped a foot angrily. “That is impossible; your whole damned potion is useless. Oh I am going to have you cast into the sea.” Now I quite understood why my ancestors had destroyed the race of men.

“Why?” he asked with a puzzled expression.

“Why? Why? Only a wizard can make me cum, damn your eyes! I can’t do it myself, believe me I have tried. Another witch can’t do it, we’ve tried that too! It is the very nature of Oz that a witch can only achieve satisfaction and release from a wizard.”

“I can do it,” he said confidently.

“Impossible!” I shouted and lightening began to glow at my fingertips as I prepared to fry his impudent carcass. “The very reason these spells were created was to keep witches and men apart!”

“I’ve done it many times before,” he replied standing his ground, showing no fear at all. “How do you think I made the batch which produced the drop that we just used?”

“Theodora?” I growled without really thinking, feeling a sharp pang of absurd jealousy.

“No, this was from a witch in another land entirely,” he replied without giving any sign as to whether he had even attempted it with Theodora. Usually I keep a close watch on her, but recently I had been giving my attention to suspicious activities in the South and hadn’t looked in on her until after she was leaving Handslydowne with this treacherous creature in his silly flying ship. She was smitten with him obviously, but that didn’t necessarily mean that they had engaged in forbidden relations. 

“Yes, but that witch was not of Oz,” I snarled, stating the obvious and started to raise my hands to strike. Men were said to be strong physically and in possession of terrible machines, but they were no match for a witch face to face. Still he remained stupidly calm making no attempt to cower or flee.

“Such spells are common as grass everywhere you find witches,” he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand; “they all say the same thing, but there… are ways to ……….subvert the spell, by a man who’s been around and is…….attentive to such things. Believe me Evenora; I have obtained this ingredient from many witches in many different lands. It works every time; I see no reason to think that Oz would be any different.”

His confidence gave me pause. I wanted to believe him; I wanted to have the key to so much gold. Could it be true? I had seen the power of his potion; had proven its authenticity myself. I hesitated, an undeniable warmth rising from my loins. I did so want the gold, and it would be so nice to finally cum. 

“Then why aren’t you a rich man, all knowing Culane, instead of a wandering adventurer whose clothes have seen better days,” I taunted him.

This brought from him a genuine laugh; “Bad cards, beautiful women, lost causes; they have been the ruin of me,” he said in a mirthful tone. “And possessions are of little use to a restless man, even gold can weigh you down and make you a magnet for thieves and worse. Far better to have this;” he tapped the side of his head, “and make it when you need it.”

I had lowered my arms although electricity still hummed at my fingertips, it was all too good to be true, but I wanted it so. 

I took a deep breath; “But, but even if you could do it, you boastful little man,” I replied tentatively, “I have vowed to wait for The True Wizard of Oz himself, only he may touch me in such a ….familiar way.” I said.

He looked at me boldly and I noticed for the first time what a rugged and handsome specimen he was. I had never imagined that a man could have such a powerful pull on my carnal desires, yet it was undeniable. Maybe he could do it; he was certainly stirring me now.

“Well you can’t blame me then, or go casting me about; I am more than willing to hold up my end of the bargain,” he said and he planted his feet widely and thrust out his crotch most impudently.

I licked my lips with my restless tongue and shifted my weight. All of a sudden my clothes seemed an uncomfortable burden, as did my stupid vow.

He shrugged, “It seems a shame to have come this far and not go through with it,” he said smiling wickedly at me.

“Yesss, you have a point,” I whispered hoarsely. 

Damn it, the True Wizard was never going to appear. It was a false and cruel prophecy foisted on us by our jealous, dying father. Hadn’t I waited long enough? In three hundred years I hadn’t even been given the luxury of defending my honor; my mad father had killed or banished all the other wizards when I was merely a hundred years old, and since then there had been no other wizards dropping from the sky to tempt me, no renegade men raiding my shores to ravage me. I had taken solace with my sisters, who didn’t count, of course. What else was I to do, take up with the beasts of the forest, like Dormadora was rumored to do? Ravage munchkins like Galinda? Was I going to turn down the only opportunity I had to obtain unlimited gold just because I didn’t want to let some rough rogue have his way with me?

He came close to me and placed his hand on my shoulder slipping his fingers beneath my shawl to caress the bare skin near the base of my neck. He looked into my eyes, “I can make you cum Evenora,” he said softy. “We need it to make the gold.”

“I must have the gold,” I declared, my resistance crumbling all at once. “Hurry, help me out of this damn thing,” I cried with a great excited breath, and turned my back to him so that he could undo my dress.

His hands were swift, strong and sure, and soon I was naked before him, standing there wantonly in just my black silk stockings and high heels. I took him by the hand and led him in amongst the precious antique furniture where he cast off his leather jacket and whipped off his high boots while I rather clumsily tore at his shirt. I fumbled with the unfamiliar fastenings of his pants, eager to see his cock, that thing that wizards and men have and witches do not. I was not one to go around examining the private parts of animals; munchkins and manchkins had cocks too, I assumed, but it had been beneath my dignity to give them any thought. I had seen pictures of men and wizards in old books, but they were invariably clothed, or modestly posed. He pushed my hands away and removed this final garment with practiced swiftness.

I took a step back to get a better look at what was revealed, and let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. It was so big, and so fine looking, standing up like a mighty pillar of rock. My hopes soared; with an instrument such as that, perhaps it might work. I didn’t know what to do, and he left me standing there for a moment, flushed and panting a little, with my nipples standing out like hard knots of oak and my honey pot swelling.

He looked me over boldly, the rascal, like I was some object for him to purchase, but also with a look of unmistakable appreciation for the thing he wanted to possess. When I thought I could stand it no longer and would humiliate myself, he came forward, took me in his strong arms and started kissing me. It was only a little like kissing Theodora for now I was the weaker one, the one whose mouth was being assaulted by a driving tongue, and of course there was his great big thing pressed between our naked bellies. While he was kissing me I found my hands reaching around to grab his hard buttocks and I shifted so that I was riding his hard thigh with my wet pussy. I wanted to grab his big rod and shove it inside me, but I also wanted to taste it, to explore it with my lips and tongue. If my vows were to be forsaken, then I wanted full compensation. Somehow he seemed to read my wicked thoughts.

“Do you want to suck my cock Evenora? He asked.

“Yes,” I breathed.

“Do you want me to shove it up into your honey pot?”

One thing at a time, I was thinking, but breathlessly replied, “Oh yes Culane, do whatever you have to do to get me off.”

He sat me down on the couch and stood in front of me with his legs braced. Acting on some natural, but naughty instinct I leaned forward to explore his cock. I licked it along its whole length from his heavy, hairy balls to the wide purplish head, my sensitive tongue enlightening and encouraging my mind with wonderful new information. There was much to learn; I brought my right hand forth and wrapped it around the base of his shaft, squeezing it hard to judge its potential, while my tongue, of its own accord started making broad, emphatic sweeps. I wanted to do more of this, but the desire to devour his member was too great; it was as if I wanted to test its size with my mouth to anticipate how it would feel entering my honey pot. I positioned my head above it and then lowered my hot mouth upon it feeling my lips stretch as they passed over the very silky head. I wanted that entire knob in my mouth, and when I got it in, the pressure on my lips eased and my mouth was completely filled. What a curious feeling, to have this powerful thing stuffed into my mouth, and how curiously arousing.

I felt very hopeful indeed, with my free hand I explored between my legs and found that I was wet to the point of dripping, which was a very good sign. If my body responded so well to this muscle of his, what would it do when I took it up into the center of my being?

Culane had been quite still up until this point, as if he were afraid that I was going to bite him, and in truth, the urge had come to me, but I resisted it knowing that I wanted him whole to perform the task ahead. Now he began to thrust his hips slowly upwards, and I held still as the head pushed up against the back of my throat, curious to see what would happen. It was too much, I started to gag and he swiftly withdrew. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, I knew that I had done something wrong, I wanted to test its length with my throat, just as I wanted to test his girth.

“Do that again,” I insisted, “I want to feel your length.”  
“So, my cock pleases you Evenora,” he said.

“Yes,” I replied tersely, ignoring his smugness.

“You like it in your mouth, and you want to take it all the way down your throat?”

“Yes, damn you,” I replied angrily. I found the taste and feel of his man cock very exciting, but I would have preferred that it were attached to someone other than Culane.

“You have to take your time Evenora, you can’t expect to know how to suck a cock on your very first try,” he went on reasonably enough. “Take it back in, and then move your head up and down, get used to it, your throat will loosen naturally.”

I did as he suggested, I took it into my mouth slowly and began to bob up and down.

“Suck on it Evenora,” he said encouragingly, “yes, suck harder, yes, that’s it,” he prompted and I sucked with all my might. It felt good to do so, but I was still impatient.

“More, more,” I growled up at him, “I want it all!” 

It was a mad request, his massive thing was clearly too big to go down my throat, no matter how much I wanted it to. The head alone would choke me to death. Yet something inside me wanted to try, I wanted to devour him.

“You are such a greedy little cocksucker, Evenora,” he replied, “who am I to deny you?” His words were both infuriating and arousing, and surely the bastard must have known that it was impossible, yet he was willing to let me try so that in some perverse way I would have to admit my inferiority. 

He got me to slip off the chair so that I was kneeling before him, I Evenora… kneeling naked… before a man! It was outrageous, but the thought only flickered through my mind and was extinguished by a flood of curiosity and lust. He had me tilt my head back and then then stood above me, almost straddling me. Then he bent the mighty staff downward in a way I had not imagined possible, and fed it into my mouth.

“Relax your muscles,” he advised, “let your throat be totally loose,” he said as he bent his knees and guided his massive member, inch by inch, into my eager, foolish mouth. 

I understood what was needed and I let the amazing bulbous head pass though my mouth and enter my throat. I fought panic, breathing frantically through my nose, as he managed to enter but a fraction of an inch and then stopped.

“HHhmmmmmmghuuhhhhh,” I said, nodding, looking up at him bleary eyed, encouraging him to try and force it. He pressed harder, and in an instant I knew I could take it no longer and had to fall backwards in order to breathe. 

“It’s too big, it’s the damned head,” I complained as he helped me to my feet wiping saliva and the devil knows what off of my lips. “It can’t be done,” I went on angrily, “and at any rate this is not helping us to produce the…….. Liquid…… we require.”

“I should have known that you were too delicate for such treatment. No matter, we shall just have to find somewhere else to put it,” he taunted me, but before I could respond he grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me in for a hard, tongue battling kiss. I let him; it was a step back in the right direction. I let my fingers rake his back, not too deeply, just enough to let him know that I could shred him if I wanted to. His rough hands found my buttocks and squeezed them mercilessly. The hard column of his shaft felt good against the rim of my pot and I rubbed up against it, using it as a bear uses a tree trunk to scratch an itch.

“Perhaps this will help bring you along,” he said and stepped past me to lie on the couch. “Come,” he said, “now you can suffocate me, come sit on my face Evenora.”

After a moment’s confusion I realized that he wanted to play a little game that witches are very fond of. This was unexpected; intrigued and excited I quickly straddled his face and backed my dripping honey pot hard against his mouth. His tongue shot out and began working me over with almost as much skill as Theodora. I fell forward and was presented with an absolutely new prospect, what was I supposed to do? In this position I couldn’t possibly get the head of his monster into my mouth, and surely that’s what he would want. Instead, I sat up straight on his face grinding my wet, swollen mess hard against him.

Let him wallow in my juices, I thought, let him suffocate for his impudent lust. He didn’t complain or shirk from my assault, but continued to service me tirelessly with his tongue. My lust increased to the point where I could no longer stay upright and collapsed back down on my stomach with my head between his legs, and suddenly found the prospect before me quite irresistible. I buried my face in his sack, feeling his shaft running up between my breasts. I lapped and licked at the underside of his balls, the place where his quim should be, and felt the sense of wild, hungry abandon that this mutual devouring brings. He moaned into my pot, the man moaned with unrestrained pleasure, and it made me dig harder with my chin while my tongue sought for the only opening he had down there, as if it had an instinctive need to burrow inside… something. 

It was working, I felt the grip of pleasure clamping down over my entire body. I felt the longed for orgasm building, building up to a point where it had been many times before, but no further. The clever Culane, much more clever than I had guessed, must have sensed my condition for her squirmed from beneath me and pulled me up to stand against him again. My stockings were bunched down around my ankles and I had lost my shoes so he had to bend down to kiss me deeply, joining our sloppy mouths together.

He scooped me up effortlessly, carried me to a nearby bed and dropped me down on its edge, and while still standing, pulled my hips towards him, lifted and spread my legs. This was it, the moment I had been thinking of from the first instant I saw his engorged member. Longing for it, and dreading it all at once. I felt terribly exposed, which of course I was, and vulnerable, which of course I was.

My honey pot was actually dripping, but my heart trembled with doubt as I looked up at him with his great big thing in his hand. Surely it was unnecessarily big, why did it have to be so big? Having tested it with my mouth I was convinced that it was made for the coarse and robust females of mankind and not for witches; surely wizards did not come with such over-sized members. He placed the silky, but oh so bulbous head against my clit and rubbed it gently. A sigh escaped my lips; I was wet, he was wet, surely all would be well.

He ran the head up and down my swollen lips, whether to tease me or taunt me I’m not sure. “Are you ready Evenora?” he asked and the catch in his voice gave me a little reassurance. “Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, wait!” I took several deep breaths. I had the girlish urge to slap my thighs shut and make a run for it, not unfortunately, because of my vow, but out of pure fear. 

“Think of the gold, Evenora,” the seducer said and split my pussy lips ever so slightly.

For the life of me, I could not think of the gold at that moment; “Did Theodora take it, surely she was too frightened?” I asked stalling, but also curious.

He stroked the very tip of his cock head just inside my pussy lips, “Let’s leave your little sister’s darling quim out of this,” he said.

That did it, of all things I would not be bested in this by that little slut; the little minx who would know nothing without me. “Put it in Culane, do your worst you nasty beast. Go ahead fuck me, yes you heard me, fuck me. I Evanora, Witch of the West command it!”

“As you wish madam,” he replied.

I had thrown my head back and so could not see the smile on his face, but I knew it was there, but within an instant it no longer mattered; there was no Culane, no gold, not even any Evanora, Witch of the West, there was only his giant cock cracking open my little honey pot. He did it slowly, but without cease, unstoppable, and I let out a long sigh as the head worked its way past the opening and finally plunged inside. I was wracked with unconceived sensations, pleasure and pain, emptiness and then fullness never imagined. We were so tightly fitted together, despite all the juices flowing from me, that every inch was a ring of fiery friction, I panted and took it, bit by bit, and my marvelous honey pot accommodated him, it did what my throat could not, it took in every inch of Culane’s monster right up to the hilt, right up to the point where I could feel his hairy balls against my slippery bum.

And that was just the beginning. He climbed up onto the bed and almost bent me over double as he began to drive his shaft into me again and again. I loosened as he battered me and that allowed him to speed up and drive even deeper than before. I confess that I do not recollect much that followed for a while. It was not the orgasm that I sought, but still I was possessed by a kind of delirium for which I can take no responsibility. 

It may be that I squealed and squirmed and even grunted like an animal. I do recall crying out, “More! more! faster! Faster!”

It may have been a dream, but perhaps he rolled me over onto my stomach. “How are you doing Evenora,” he may have asked, but that seems too generous of him, too solicitous.

I was beginning to regain my presence by then, although not any control over my lust. I looked over my shoulder, “Good, good Culane,” I panted. “Don't stop, don't stop,” I wiggled my ass and thrust it up and down. “Oh yes, yesss,” I screamed as he entered me from behind like a dog. 

It felt new and wonderful, and I moved very close to the edge. Culane just kept hammering and hammering at me, and I bucked and thrust back at him unable to get enough, wanting to pound him as much as he was pounding me, giving as good as I got. I reached a level of pleasure that I had never known before, and yet I couldn't get any closer to the tantalizing orgasm that hung there somewhere in my body just out of reach. He pulled out leaving me breathless, and then rolled over onto his back and lay there with his shaft curving up his belly. I didn't need to be told what to do, I grabbed it and pulled it up like and spike, and then climbed on and shoved myself down onto him and began to ride furiously.

“You are glorious Evenora, you are one beautiful witch,” he said with what seemed to be genuine appreciation.

I looked at his rugged, glowing face, something I had mostly avoided until then, not wanting to see the smug pleasure there, but now I found his admiration, I dare say awe, gratifying and oddly enough, it added to my pleasure. I had to remind myself of the purpose for this entire sweaty, oath breaking exertion.

I blew the hair out of my eyes and tried to smile at him, but I was deep in concentration; I'm sure my eyes were actually crossed from the effort of trying to finally burst that stubborn damn. I rode and rode, lost in a dreamland of pleasure, but I could… not… make it happen. I tried and tried, but it just could not be done.

“Ahhhhhh,” I finally screamed in frustration; “I am going to cast you into the sea you liar, you cheat Culane!”

“Why would you do that?” he asked as I climbed wearily off his unflinching pole.

“Because it can't be done; I told you it could not be done. I can't do it, and now I know that you can't do it either, you boastful bastard!” I shouted at him.

“Oh, are you ready to cum?” he asked with infuriating innocence. 

I took a swing at his head and missed, my arm leaden with exhaustion.

“Am I ready to cum?!!!! After three hundred years of frustration, am I ready to cum?!!! After hours of taking your worthless cock into my body, am I ready to come?!!! For the sake of seventy pounds of gold, am I ready to cum?!!!” I shrieked at him. “What the fuck do you think, you idiot?!!! You lying, cheating son of a bitch!!”

I was quite beside myself, but that is very understandable under the circumstances.

“We can do that,” he said. “I'll be right back and we’ll get you screaming in a more congenial manner right away.” He pointed back towards the center of the treasure room, “just got to get something from my pack.”

I considered the possibility that he was going to make a run for it, but I was too weary to give chase at the moment, at any rate, I was so angry that I had resolved to kill the bastard orgasm or not.

To my surprise he was back in a minute carrying a flask in one hand and the potion chalice in the other, his cock wobbled as he walked, still rock hard. He put the chalice down on the bed, “Need to have this at hand for the right moment. Now back on your belly,” he commanded.

“What have you got there?” I asked.

“Ahh, a special oil that will help us do the trick, now over you go.”

“This better work or I am going to turn you into a toad,” I growled lost somewhere between hope, frustration and exhaustion.

“Oh it'll work, never fear,” he said and gave my weary rump a smack to help me around. I lay on my stomach with my bum in the air. “Higher,” he said and I stuck it up higher contemplating the ways I would make him suffer. “Ah very good, very very, nice,” he said and began stroking it. Just when I was about to shout at him to get on with it, I felt warm, oily, liquid dribble down into my bum crack which he immediately began working it into my hole.

It felt good, very good in fact, but it was nothing new, “That?” I growled, “What do you think I’ve been doing for three hundred years?! I’ve tried that Culane, alone and with Theodora, it doesn't work; I've had three fingers up there all the way.” I looked over my shoulder and was about to roll over and leap on him when I saw him rubbing the oil over his long, thick, shaft.

“That… is… not… going to fit in… there!” I shouted, but the very thought made me weak with desire. Imagine… that, in… there. That huge member pushing down that tight tunnel. I remained on my stomach and left my ass in the air, it was just possible that he was on to something.

“You can take it Evenora, we might have to work at it a bit, but you’re a witch, and witches love it up the ass,” he said.

“I’ve tried it,” I shouted desperately, “it doesn’t work!”

“You just never got deep enough,” he replied.

“Slow down you beast, have the decency to prepare me at least,” I growled as pushed my face into a pillow. I was not convinced that it could be done, but I was willing to attempt even this before giving up.

He continued to toy with my special entrance that we witches called our “sphinx”, and I tried to relax and enjoy it. Licking and fingering the sphinx was always a part of witches’ intimate play, usually reserved for the end when we would try to work ourselves into an exhausted frenzy which was the closest we could come to orgasm thanks to our father’s cruel spells. Culane had toyed with mine a bit during our long encounter, but never enough to satisfy, and I had wondered if he knew how much witches liked it; apparently he did.

He slipped one of his large thumbs inside and worked my sphinx. He massaged my cheeks and my honey pot as well, then got two of his fingers, then three up inside me working to expand my opening. His fingers were larger and longer than Theodora’s but I found I had no trouble taking them, it still felt good, although I feared he was still in too much of a rush.

“Alight, sweet Evenora, well start with just a bit,” he said, and I felt the silky, slippery head of his cock rubbing around my sphinx, pushing at it just a little.

Breathing deeply I reached back through my legs and began rubbing my clit knowing that this would distract me and loosen me up.

“That’s it, now get up on your knees, that’s it, head down, cute little ass up,” he said gently. He continued to rub with the head of his cock, and then he started to push.

“Oh, yes, slowly, slowly! Culane, oh I want it, but it is soooo big,” I moaned through gritted teeth. 

He pushed a little further; I gave a little more, rubbing my clit frantically now. I was expanding, but I knew I had taken only a little of the head, he would never get that through my sphinx, after that it wouldn’t be so bad, but he had to get past that tight ring piece that didn’t want to give.

“More oil, more oil, on both of us,” I cried out and quickly felt more of the hot oils dripping down my crack. He didn’t withdraw from the tiny advance he had made, but I could feel him working the oil into my sphinx right around the head of his cock.

“Ohhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhh,” I moaned, it felt so good, but I was beginning to fear that he might do real damage to me.

He gave it a firmer shove, and with a whimper I took in another fraction of an inch; he tried pressing harder but I couldn’t take it, it was impossible. 

“Nooo,” I cried and pulled away from him and rolled over with my arm over my eyes. “Damn you for being such a beast Culane,” I shouted kicking at him and the bed, tears of frustration filling my eyes; crying because I couldn’t get a man cock up my tiny witches’ hole. “It’s impossible!” I wailed and tore at the sheets with my nails, ripping them to shreds.

“No, no, no, Evenora,” Culane soothed from out of the range of my feet and hands. “Don’t give up.”

“Easy for you to say you jackal, you don’t have to take that log up your bum, you don’t have to be torn apart. That’s it, I will tear you apart!” I howled.

“There are different positions, many different positions. Maybe that was not the best one for you, for the first time,” he replied loudly enough to be heard over my screams.

“My patience is at an end with you Culane; I give you one last chance and it better work,” I replied.

He approached me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away; “no more foolishness, get on with it,” I snarled.

“I will, I will, but you have to relax or I’ll never get it in,” he replied as he retrieved the oil bottle and mixing chalice.

He got me to lie on my side and he positioned himself behind me, also on his side and lower. He massaged my sphinx with some more oil and put some more on his cock before returning its head to the opening. This felt better already, and despite everything, I found my lust rising quickly again. He guided my hand down between my legs until I could take a firm grasp of his shaft just below the head.

“We’ll work together,” he said. “You push a little, I’ll push a little on your command, and you have control, you will shove it in at your own pace.”

“Yes, much better,” I replied as I was now able to rub cock head around my sphinx just the way I liked it while he remained obediently still. This was better, he was reduced to a mere tool, and I was doing it to myself. I jammed it in further than it had been before and let out a grunt and froze myself, adjusting. “Yes, yesss, that’s good, don’t stop doing that,” I said as Culane reached around from behind me and began firmly massaging my clit and pussy lips.

My excitement mounted; “A little more,” I commanded and as Culane added pressure I bore down so that the thickest part of the head was now at the middle of my ring piece.

“Don’t move,” I commanded and then began to slowly thrust my ass up and down on the lodged part of the head, just an inch or so back and forth, but it felt wonderful, and I could feel that I was loosening up enough; it could be done.

I took another pause to pant, to expand and accommodate, to anticipate the rough pleasure ahead; “Steady, slow thrust Culane, and don’t stop no matter what I say, this time we’re going all the way through.” 

I took a deep breath; and then with great determination met his pressure and drove his beast through my ring piece. I know I howled, it was a formless sound of ecstasy and pain, and then I lay still for a moment.

“Slowly, now more!” I commanded and Culane pushed further into my ass while I held one leg up high. Soon it was all the way in and the feeling was so much better than when he was in my honey pot. “More, faster, harder!” I was soon shouting and he was hauling his shaft back to my ring piece and forward into my bowels and I found myself once again on the edge of orgasm. Nothing had ever felt nearly so good.

As his thrusts became easier, I found myself shifting so that he could get even deeper, I flopped my leg down, and now was twisted three quarters away from him, my ass raised high. I let go of his shaft and let him take me with short, very fast strokes that reached deep inside me. 

“I told you Evenora, I told you it could be done, Ahhhhhh it feels so good!” He exulted triumphantly and I could not deny him his pleasure so great was my own.

He rose up on one knee and extended his other leg along beside my back, and with greater leverage he hammered me with a more downward stroke. Once again I became lost in pure pleasure; part of me wanted this to go on forever, but the more urgent part wanted to find the orgasm on the other side of all this frustration.

I reached between my own legs and found my clit and ground it in just the right way. I was there, almost there, but not quite.

“Now!” He commanded and my moaning went up an octave and my sphinx went into spasms as his torrent of hot juices spurted up inside of me.

I went completely over the edge. “Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!” I howled.

Believe me, an orgasm four hundred years in the making is something that can only be experienced, well once in a four hundred years. It was magnificent, awesome, earth shattering and seemingly endless. When it did finally subside I passed out completely.

When I regained consciousness an hour or so later Culane was gone, but I was so relaxed, something that I hadn’t experienced in centuries, that I wasn’t even suspicious. With a body like a jelly fish I somehow managed to get out of the bed and walk into the main room where Culane, fully dressed, was working over the potion.

“Ah, Evenora, you are just in time,” he said and handed me a full dropper. “Here, give it a try.” 

He had brought out another pound of gold and placed it beside the one that had already leaked out. I placed a drop on it and watched it start to smoke and bleed out precious new gold.

“Culane, you bastard, you did it!” I exclaimed and hugged him and kissed him on the lips, truly joyful for the first time in my life.

When I released him he sketched a little bow, “I will leave you to your enjoyment Madam,” he said, “I am a little worn from our exertions.”

“Oh no!” I said reaching out to him, “You’re not going anywhere, we have to start on another batch right now. I want to do it again. You said yourself that there were many positions, I command you to show me them all.” 

He laughed at me gently and gave me an impudent peck on the mouth, “I appreciate the offer, but it’s not possible.”

“Oh, is the mighty staff wilted, is the mighty Culane not up to it?” I sneered.

“Not me Evenora, it is you my dear,” he replied. “You require two days to replenish your essence. If we did it now it would be enjoyable to be sure, but it would not produce what you desire.”

“Oh…. Truly?”

“Yes, truly Madam.”

I was crest fallen, but what could I do but trust him and let him go, and anyway the gold called to me. “Two days hence then Culane,” I warned, “I will expect your services.”

“Of course Evenora,” he replied, “By then we should be together on the march against Dormadora. There’s nothing in the world more exhilarating than a fuck in a campaign tent.”

I waved him off; “Very well, you may take your leave soldier; your chambers have been prepared. Just don’t leave Emerald City without my permission, and make damn sure you take good care of your cock.”


End file.
